


Way Too Tired

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dan and Arin Are Good Boyfriends, Exhaustion, Fluff, Multi, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy is exhausted, but her boys are there to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Too Tired

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous whispered: Hm, maybe Suzy coming home after a long day, she's upset, but Arin and/or Dan comfort her. C:

Eight hours. Eight hours of relentless working, while running on less than six hours of sleep. Exhaustion had quickly taken over as soon as Suzy left the Grump office, the adrenaline had worn off and she was finally able to assess her physical and mental state. She groaned at the thought of having to drive home, but she’d rather be in her own bed than sleeping on one of the couches in the space.

The drive home was nearly unbearable, but she made it. She shut the car door behind her as she trudged up the driveway to the front door and fumbling with her keys to get it unlocked. As soon as the door slid open and she was able to slide off her shoes and set down her bag, two figures came up to her. One was positioned behind her with it’s hands set carefully on her hips, rubbing up and down her sides softly as they slid off her jacket. The other in front of her and drawing her face up into a kiss. She smiled softly into it and lent back into the embrace of the figure behind her. She recognized the figure behind her as Dan, his “gross thumbs” pressing into her hip bones, and the one in front of her as her husband, Arin’s taste familiar on her lips.

They slowly pulled away and Arin took Suzy’s hand in his own, leading her to the living room as Dan trailed behind them, turning off the porch light. Arin sat Suzy down on the couch and settled himself next to her and running his fingers through her hair. Dan sat on her other side and softly began running his hands up and down her sides and stomach. No words had been spoken, but they all knew each other well enough to communicate through movements and looks. Arin and Dan both knew that Suzy had been working herself way too hard lately, and decided that she needed a break.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed deeply, relaxing into the back of the couch.

“You tired, baby?” Dan mumbled, pressing light kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

She nodded softly and her breathing started to even out, signalling that she was close to fall asleep.

Arin shook her softly, not wanting her to fall asleep on the couch and in her clothes. “Let’s get you to bed. We were going to watch a movie and cuddle with you but we can do that tomorrow.”

She nodded again in agreement and felt two strong arms lift her up, recognizing them as Arin’s as he had been working out recently. She let herself be lifted from the couch and carried bridal style towards their bedroom, and Dan followed them yet again, quickly making sure the cats were fed and the lights were turned off.

Arin opened the door with his foot and set Suzy down on the bed, motioning for her to lift her arms up so he could take off her shirt. Dan slid past them and went to the bathroom, grabbing a wipe to remove Suzy’s makeup. It wouldn’t get it off completely, but it’s better than nothing.

By the time Dan had come back Suzy was already in her pajamas and Arin was helping her into bed. Once she was in bed, Dan moved to kneel next to the bed and kissing her lightly on the check.

“I’m going to take off your makeup with a wipe, okay? You’ll still need to wash your face tomorrow though,” he whispered quietly, slowly wiping away the gorgeous makeup she donned daily.

“Thanks, Dan,” she mumbled, barely holding onto consciousness.

He finished up quickly and tossed the wipe into the trash can next to the bed, glancing to Arin who was already smiling at them softly. Dan stood up and kissed Arin softly before sliding into bed alongside Suzy, Arin following close behind.

* * *

When Suzy woke up, the faint murmuring of her partners and the smell of breakfast filled the air, causing her to smile lightly. Sunlight seeped through the curtains slightly, indicating that it was probably still fairly early in the morning. The thought of staying in bed for a bit longer was appealing, but the smell of food paired with the growling stomach made the decision for her. She groaned and rolled out of bed, trudging through the house towards the kitchen.

Dan was sitting on the counter near the stove, Arin standing between his legs and both of them sharing soft kisses and quiet giggles. Plates of food were set on the kitchen table, and luckily they seemed fresh and still warm. When Dan noticed Suzy walk into the room, he grinned brightly at her, causing Arin to turn around.

“Morning, princess,” Arin said, wrapping his arms around her waist. “We made breakfast for you.”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around Arin’s neck, “I see that. Thanks, guys, for all of this. It means a lot.”

“No need to thank us, we love you,” Dan says, grabbing a plate of food and handing it to her.

“I love you guys too. Now, how about that movie?”


End file.
